Numerous situations occur in which it is desirable to adjustably mount a work accessory. Thus, for example, there are many occasions when it is desirable to mount a portable light such as a flashlight or to provide for the temporary and adjustable positioning of working tools or other mechanical implements. In addition to the foregoing generalizations, there also are occasions when it is desirable to have access to or to be able to reposition work accessories in such a way as to leave both hands of an operator free to perform other manipulations.
One specific application in which it is especially important to provide for the adjustable positioning of a working accessory is that which is encountered by fire-fighting personnel whose facility of movement may be limited by necessary accessories such as smoke masks, air tanks, thermally insulated garments, and the like. In particular, occasions are often encountered in which a fire-fighter equipped with the foregoing accessories needs to momentarily adjust a lighting implement while still retaining freedom of hands for other purposes. Thus, often when entering a smoke filled and hazardous location such as a residence attic or the like, the fire-fighter must employ both hands to gain entry or make his way safely within the hazardous area while at the same time minimizing damage to the structure and maximizing personal safety. Oftentimes this requires the effective positioning of a light in a way that is independent of the movement of his head. Thus, a light attached to his helmet may be ineffective in providing illumination in the desired direction or location. Accordingly, there has risen a need for an effective apparatus for providing adjustable mounting of work accessories such as a portable illuminator or radio which is essentially independent of the positioning of the user's head and which, although momentarily manual positioning may be required, is thereafter essentially independent of and does not require continuous manipulation by the user's hands.